


Truth or dare?

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt ficlet, a bottle of black label is involved and of course Jim wants to play truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare?

"Seb, sebsebsebseb, SEEEBBBBBB" Moriarty was shoving him with his shoulder, the whiskey on his breath filling his nose. He did have to admit they may have accidentally drank a full bottle between them when they were only meant to have one. They had closed a rather great deal, and that is now why there was an empty bottle of black label on the floor and the criminal was insisting they play a game. 

"I’m not playing this ridiculous game boss." 

"Pleaaaseeeeeeee." He never thought he would see the day he got drunk with his boss and he was insisting he play truth or dare like a complete child. A consulting criminal trying to get one of the best snipers in the world to play a children’s game. 

"No."

"But I’m your boss! You have to do what I tell you." Moriarty crossed his arms and practically pouted. 

"Oh for fu.. Fine. Fine. Uhm truth." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the look of glee on his boss’s face. 

"Are you jealous of Sherlock?" 

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Sebastian was immediately on the defense, if Moriarty asked him a question like that he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from him. 

"I have seen the way you act when I talk about him, your jealous!!!" 

"Stop being so bloody childish." Sebastian tried to move away from the smaller man as he pressed for an answer, his face moving ever closer to his own.   
“God, fine yes. Yes I am. Are you happy now?” Moriarty let out a small hum of appreciation as he pondered his turn, 

"Truth." 

"Are you jealous of John Watson." 

"Whaattt, nooooo." His voice was nearly sing song and Sebastian knew he was lying. He knew that Moriarty was jealous of Sherlock and John, of what they had. 

"Don’t lie to me, the point of this is to tell the truth. I know you are jealous of both of them." Moriarty’s face fell, he never gave Sebastian enough credit when it came to being observant. 

"Yes I am okay." Moriarty fell back into the sofa, almost in a huff; in all fairness he was the one who wanted to play this stupid game, though perhaps if they moved away from truth it may cheer him up. Sebastian turned to his boss and grinned, 

"Dare." The other man immediately perked up and leaned forward, smiling as if the whole purpose of this was to get Sebastian to say dare, to do something he couldn’t back out of. 

"Kiss me." Sebastian’s eyes widened, 

"W… What?" 

"You heard me. Kiss me." 

"Stop fucking around boss, it’s not funny." He thought he had at least been careful enough to keep that hidden from his boss but apparently not, he felt as he he were backed into a corner. Or in this case backed into the corner of the sofa. 

"I’m being deadly serious, I know you want to. Stop being a coward and do it." Yes they may have been drinking, and Sebastian knew it was wrong on so many levels since it was sort of his boss but how could he say no? Of course he could always put it down to it being a dare ‘no backing out’. 

"Fine, you asked for it." Sebastian, none to gently, took a hold of Moriarty’s chin and pulled him forward until their lips met. He figured that would be enough and started to pull back until he felt the flick of a tongue along his bottom lip. 

————————————————————————————————————

Sebastian woke up with the stale taste of whiskey lingering in his mouth but surprisingly felt fine, that was until he rolled over and realised with a start this was most definitely not his bed and there was most definitely someone next to him.   
He immediately remembered last night, brought on by that stupid bloody game, which he would never be playing again. 

"Boss?" He felt the bed shift beside him and a smaller arm snake around his waist.

"I think perhaps you should call me Jim. Now shut up and sleep." 


End file.
